


Cold Coffee

by SelinaShadow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bodyguard AU, Brotp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feels, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein love, LaFerry - Freeform, Love/Hate, Other, Personal Growth, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaShadow/pseuds/SelinaShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Perry are two sisters sticking it out on the up and coming towns of LA, its easy to stay hidden behind the roar of celebrities but what happens when Papa Hollis finds out someone is trying to hurt his family? He hires Silas Bodyguard Service to keep watch on his daughters.<br/>"Excuse me but who the hell are you?"<br/>"I'm Carmilla. I'm your bodyguard, sweetheart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pepperspray

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guy's this is my very first Hollstein story so please hang in there with me. English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes you may find, I am trying my very best to fix them all up! Other than that I hope you all enjoy!!  
> Oh! Also, yep. Laura and Perry are sisters, that will be explained in the story.

_**LauraPOV** _

A loud bang on my door wakes me up, I groan in to my pillow before rolling over to look at the clock. “Wha-“ I mumble before shaking my head to clear it from sleep. Who could it be at one in the morning on a Tuesday? Er, Wednesday morning. I run a hand over my face trying to wake up as I stumble out of the bed, if its Perry I am seriously considering leaving her locked out. 

Another loud bang against the door makes me jump, I step out of the hallway and towards the door. “I’m coming, Perry you could have just called if you got locked out-” I cut myself off as I see a very, very large man standing in the hallway from the peep hole. I roll my eyes at myself but lock the chain on the door, Dad had given me a little to many 'safety tips for the city' talks for me to not do it.

I open the door a crack, “Um, can I help you?” I ask searching his face for any sign that I may know the man, father had a habit of assigning muscular men to escort me somewhere but this was pretty late for that.

The man currently standing in the hallway of my apartment building was tall, white with a mean looking scar across his neck that faded in to his shirt collar. Dark eyes and a thick black beard “Laura Hollis?” he asks, placing his hand on the doorway.

“Yes, how can I help you…?” I don’t finish my question because the man tries to push the door open. The chain clangs loudly as the door is held by it and I push against it to try and smash his hand.

"Oh God," I’m going to die. Dad wasn’t kidding, people will attack you in this city. I shake my head and push once more but stumble back when he lands a hard enough push on the door to splinter the chain. I stagger back deeper in to the apartment trying to think of where I left my bear spray. My feet stop once my back hits the wall, "crap!" stupid wall.

The man who had pushed in seconds after splintering the chain looks down right terrifying, blocking the exit with his wide frame. “W-what do you want?” I ask clenching my hands in to fists as I look around.

He lunges at me as I see Perry step out of her bedroom and don’t think about it as I slam my fist in to this guy’s throat before kicking him between the legs and pushing him away.

“Perry RUN!” I yell as I make my way towards her.

Perry freezes in place before reaching for the vase in front of her and throwing it over my head as I duck down pushing her in to my bedroom. I slam my door shut, looking around before grabbing the pepper spray from my nightstand. The man in the hallway must have gotten up quicker than I thought because I can hear him banging on my door trying to knock it down as Perry and I secure the dresser against my bedroom door.

“Call the cops, Perry.” I say as I look through the small crack to see the man ramming in to the door.

I spray him in the face once before closing the door and coughing as the spray spreads in my room. “WERE CALLING THE COPS YOU PSYCHO!.” I yell as the banging begins to get louder, I can hear the man coughing and cursing on the other side of the door. “Perry hurry up!” I whisper yell at her feeling my eyes water as I throw the pepper spray on the bed and rummage my door for a shirt and dab at my face as the burning gets worse.

Her hands are shaking as she pulls me towards her and mumbles the directions to the cops, it doesn’t take long for me to realize the banging has stopped. My heartbeat is still going wild and I’m pretty sure Perry is petrified by the way her eyes don’t seem to be blinking anymore.

“Per, Perry.” I say shaking her shoulder as I chance another glance at the door and back at her. “We’re ok, we’re fine. I think he left when we told him we called the cops." I say shakily as I rub my hands up her arms.

She nods her head twice before looking at me carefully, “Are you alright?” she whispers me, her curly hair bouncing.

I scrunch my eyes because they are tearing up, they burn so bad but I nod, “Yeah, I’m good; got a little pepper spray on me but other than that I’m good.” I say and look at the phone, “How long till they get here?” I ask eyeing the door once more.

“They said they where on their way.” She says as she walks towards the window and looks out, I grab the pepper spray from the ground and throw it on the bed just in case. “I can hear the sirens.” She says and I nod because off in to the distance I can also hear the sounds of a cop car.

I groan, slapping my forehead. “Dad is so not going to let us live this down.” I mumble as I grab my phone and make the quick call to him. After assuring him we perfectly fine for the hundredth time in that minute I hear banging once more.

“Oh God, he’s back.” Perry mumbles as we both step to the opposite corner of my room but I shush her.

“It could also be the cops.” I mumble under my breath. I hang on to the phone shushing my Dad when he wouldn’t keep quiet enough for me to hear whats going on.

Then a few more bangs are heard before someone calls out for us loudly. I nod at Perry to grab the pepper spray and push the dresser out of the way. Just as I’m about to open the door a crack, someone bangs on it and everything happened so fast. Someone tackles me to the ground, I land a kick on the person and Perry pulls me towards her while spraying in that direction. We all start coughing and covering our eyes as the sting makes it impossible for me to even open my eyes a crack. Me and Perry both tumble together as someone pushes us to the ground, we yell and kick at the intruder who stars groaning as I assume Perry continues to spray the area.

“L.A.P.D. FREEZE!!” someone yells from behind us and I hear a clang of the can on the floor, Perry always quick to fallow orders. “Officer Lawrence, you ok?” someone from behind asks as I try to wipe at my eye with the shirt.

“Yeah, Theo, I just can’t breathe.” A woman’s voice says who I assume is Officer Lawrence she coughs and groans while I fumble with my hands blindly until holding on to Perry's hand. I hear Perry huffing as she mumbles something about hand wipes besides me.

“I’ll be right with you,” the man or Theo, says before I feel someone handcuffing me to Perry. “don’t move.” He barks and I nod my head while pulling Perry closer.

While all this is happening one thing sinks in, we just pepper sprayed a cop. “Oh, craaap.” I groan as I blindly fall on to my back.

* * *

 

**(Half an hour later)**

“Laura?! Lola!?” my dad yells as he storms in through the precinct, a few officers look up from their desks and paper work. Some people in custody look over but quickly lose interest; I look up from my seat and sigh. Standing from my seat next to the holding facility, I raise my hand in a wave.

He spots me in a second and quickly walks over to me “Hey, dad.” I say, twirling my fingers.

“Are you ok? What happened to your eyes? Why aren’t you at your apartment? Did they catch the son of a bitch? Where is Lola? Is she ok? Why are you in handcuffs? ” he shoots at rapid fire speed.

I shake my head rubbing my sore eyes with the small cloth with the counter reactive to the pepper spray. “Um, I’m ok. Perry just sprayed all of us with pepper spray, I’m not at the apartment because we –Perry and I- kind of accidentally assaulted an officer. Nope, no guy in custody and Perry is now getting treated for the whole pepper spray thing cuz the officer ran out pouring it on his partner who we kind of assaulted. Also the handcuffs are cuz of the assaulting an officer thing...” I say tilting my head. “I think that was everything you asked, right?” I wonder and dad laughs as he pulls me in to a hug.

“I’m just glad my girls are ok, I don’t know what I would do if something happened to either of you.” He says and pulls away with tears in his eyes. “Oh, I’m getting a bit emotional.” He grumbles whipping at his eyes but I shake my head.

“Nah, my clothes are just covered in pepper spray.” I say and elbow him playfully.

“Dad!” Perry shouts as she walks over towards us, launching herself at Dad.

“Pear-bear! I’m glad you’re ok! Didn’t I show you how to properly throw pepper spray?” he asks frowning as we both stand in front of him with red eyes and blotchy skin.

Perry shrugs, fumbling with her hands nervously “It all happened so fast, I through someone was going to kill us! I just sprayed in the general direction, I didn’t expect for us both to get caught in the cloud.” She says and I laugh a little bumping in to Perry.

“I think we did ok for ourselves.” I give Dad a small grin, his un-amused expression is enough to make both me and Perry shrink down and take a seat.

"You are both lucky you weren't killed! I told you girls the city was dangerous, but no your old man is just being paranoid." he grumbles looking down at us both. We give him a sheepish smile, 

“I assume you are Mr. Hollis.” Officer Lawrence says as she keeps a cold pack to her face and extends a hand towards my dad.

“You assume correctly, and you are?” he asks, studying the tall redhead carefully.

“I’m Officer Lawrence and may I say your daughters pack quite a punch.” She says smiling a bit, hmm, she has a cute smile.

Wait, what? Ugh, no Laura. She’s an officer, the officer you accidentally hit and pepper sprayed. Don’t even think about it. If she’s smiling she can’t really be mad at us for hitting her, right? I speak up quickly in defense for Perry and I.

“Well, technically it’s kind of your fault for not speaking up as LAPD before marching in to my room. No, not marching; breaking down my door to get in to my room. Honestly, who does that?” I ask frowning at the officer. Officer Lawrence narrows her eyes at me for a second but then another officer shows up right as she’s about to say something.

“Hollis! Long time no see.” Says the muscular dark skinned man as he walks over, shaking my father’s hand before bringing him in to that awkward guy hug men do.

“Jason, nice to see you again, how’s that medical insurance doing for you?” dad asks and I groan as I sit back down in my chair with Perry giving me a bitten smile.

It’s like we can yell at each other **It's so dad**  was the silent meaning to our knowing gaze. I look over to where Lawrence is standing a little way’s back talking to officer Mathews in a whisper match.

I sigh leaning over to whisper to Perry, “You would think he would be a little less preoccupied with work, I mean we were almost killed or something by some psycho and manhandled by cops.” I grumble and Perry shakes her head, patting my arm.

“He’s probably trying to sweeten up his friend so that they don’t press charges on us for assault and find the psycho that broke in to our house quicker.” Perry defends, nodding her head with a smile at me.

A part of me wants to believe her but the other part is old enough to know that Perry’s excuses are most likely made up for my own sake. “Sure.” I say giving her a fake smile while I’m at it, "I'm sure your right." I lie nodding my head as the sinking feeling comes up once more. Its routine by now that Perry would lie to me for my own sake, she's done it ever since we were kids. Softening the blow so that I don't have to think of the severity of the situation, she's the ultimate big sister. Too bad I wasn't still seven years old, hungry for the lie to save whatever innocence I possessed; eager to believe that the world was still a ball of sunshine and magic. I fight the urge to scoff at myself for even going down this train of thought, it was useless to think of this. 

I let my eyes roam around the precinct, white and blue being the main colors of almost everything. It’s honestly a miracle no one is depressed in this place, but then again I guess it’s not supposed to be the most colorful seeing that for you to be in here something pretty serious has to happen. Yep, real life is depressing. Why was I in such a rush to grow up again?

“Laura.” Dad says and I snap my head in his direction, raising an eyebrow in question.

“The nice officers need your statement for the report, you too Per. After that we can head on home kiddo's.” Dad says smiling at us both.

I study his face for a second -yep, that was exactly why I wanted out- I force a small smile, “Sure dad,” I say nodding and getting up.

Perry is already up, fixing a wrinkle in her sweater. Officer Mathews and Lawrence lead us to this room with metal chairs and a mirror, I thought people only got thrown in here if they committed a crime? We all sit down on the metal chairs and Officer Lawrence sits down across from us, taking out a small notebook and some papers. She taps at a recorder and clears her throat.

"It is 3:25am, July 7th, 2015. Laura Hollis, Lola Perry Hollis have been brought in after a break in and attempt kidnapping took place in their resident apartment." Officer Lawrence says nodding at Officer Theo Mathews.

He gives us a smile and pulls up a chair to sit in, "Alright, girls. Why don't you just run us through step by step on what happened from the beginning up until I found you all in the bedroom." he says in a slight British accent.   

I fidget with my hands and clear my throat, "Um, alright. I woke up to this loud banging on the front door, i'm a real light sleeper. Anyway, I thought it must have been Perry because she tends to get locked out pretty often. When I got to the door I looked through the peep hole and saw this really big man standing out side, he kept banging on the door so I shrugged it off thinking it was probably my dad sending over and escort to take us somewhere. It wasn't until I locked the chain and opened the door that I realized how improbable it was for Dad to send one this late, but I still asked who he was. The man asked if I was Laura Hollis and when I nodded he just, charged at the door. It was insane, one second he's just an intimidating man the next he is breaking down my door and trying to tackle me to the ground. I saw Perry get out of her room, the sound must have woken her up and then I just punched him in the throat, kicked him between the legs and ran towards my room. Perry threw a lamp at the man and I pushed her in to my room. After that we locked it and blocked the door with the dresser but I managed to pepper spray him when he managed to push the door open a bit..." I shrug. "After that we called the cops and Dad and that's when we heard shouting in the living room. We were scared but knew there was a possibility of it being law enforcement so we quietly maneuvered the dresser out of the way and then that's when you-" she cuts me off. 

"Full name of the officer please." she says, looking at me seriously. I give her a stiff glare but comply. 

"That's when Officer Lawrence barged in to my room and tackled me to the ground, Perry saw us and sprayed you with pepper spray because we thought you were with the intruder." I say crossing my arms. "After that we all fumbled and that's when your partner Officer Mathews found us all and arrested us for attacking Officer Lawrence." I finish stiffly. 

"And why did you attack Officer Lawrence after seeing her in her uniform." Officer Mathews questions, raising an eyebrow. 

I take a deep breath before looking at him, "Because I didn't know she was a cop! she didn't call out like you did with the whole 'LAPD freeze' thing. She just barged in to the room and tackled me to the ground. "Talk about police brutality." I grumble and Lawrence glares at me. 

"What did you just say?" she asks indignantly. 

I lift my chin and lever her with a stare, "I said and I quote 'Talk about police brutality' maybe if you had spent less time tackling me to the ground and more time looking around the building you could have found the man that tried to kill us or whatever it was he was doing in our house." I say and am shocked when I see Officer Lawrence stand up and walk out of the room in a huff.

Ha! aren't so tough now are ya! I grin victoriously to myself before looking at the amused face of Officer Mathews. "You have to excuse her, she's a rookie and all about saving the day." he sighs rubbing a hand over his forehead. "Ok, lets get this all one more time from Miss Lola Perry's perspective and we cant start from there Mr. Hollis." he says before starting to flicker off questions to Perry.

What I didn’t expect was that the statement I was releasing would actually take an hour and a half to sort through and verify. They grilled me for every single minuscule detail I didn't have the pleasure of knowing, they asked questions I didn’t even have answers to. It wasn’t until Perry almost had a blow up with Officer Lawrence that Dad put his foot down, saying that any more questions in our direction would be taken in to serious offence and more legal mumbo jumbo.

It seemed Dad putting his foot down actually seemed to calm things a bit and after a few more questions about Dad's Insurance company and if we had any enemy's did we leave with the promise that they would stay in touch for any more questions relating to the case. I didn’t miss the glare Lawrence gave us we walked out, I couldn’t help the anger I felt bumbling in. Who did she think she was? Just because she was like six feet and a cop didn’t mean she had the right to speak to us that way, we didn't even do anything!

It was when we where all stepping in to the car that I noticed Officer Lawrence leaning on the side of the building in street clothes, looking our way. I halt and fidget for a second before making up my mind, I duck down to look at Perry.

“One second, I need to ask if it’s safe to get back to the apartment.” I lie; I already knew we could go back. Hell, I knew we would only be going back to the apartment for a cleanup of important articles before heading back to my dad’s place. I rush away before anyone can catch up to my lie and being careful to stay out of my Dad’s sight I tap officer Lawrence on the back. She turns around and whoa, she is so tall. No, Hollis. You need to girl the hell up and stand your ground. It doesn’t matter if this woman is very attractive and very tall.

“Can I help you?” she asks, annoyed by the tone in her voice. This is it.

“Yes, actually you can.” I snap taking a step forward. “I don’t care for your tone or the way you were treating my sister back there. I don’t care if you’re an officer or a rookie. You have no right what so ever to try and accuse any of us for what we went through. Didn’t you know that victim shaming is part of the reason people don’t trust cops? I don’t know about you Officer Lawrence but it seems that your actions may be counterproductive at the moment, I’m not trying to tell you to do your job but there are certainly ways of you doing it better.” I snap, huffing out air as I push my hair over my shoulder.

The redhead raises an eyebrow at me for a second before tilting her head to the side, “You do know I’m still an officer of the law and you speaking to me this way while there is an open investigation does draw in motives to hold you in to custody or even fine you. Plus, the fact that you physically assaulted me back at your place and I’m still wavering on letting it slide.” She informs me, smirking as she leans against the wall.

I raise an eyebrow, not buying in to her game for a second “Are you going to arrest me?” I ask, she shakes her head her smirk never wavering. “Will you fine me?” I question again.

"Maybe." She shrugs, her smirk forming in to a smile.

I look at her angrily before a slow smirk covers my features, two can play this power trip _Officer._ “Then mail it to me, goodnight Officer Lawrence.” I say turning to walk away when I hear her voice call out.

“It’s Danny by the way.” She says and I look over my shoulder at her for a second, curious as to why she would even bother giving me her name.

“Danny then.” I finish awkwardly before walking back to the car, losing my entire nerve after she interrupted to give me her name.

Oh, God I not only hit a police officer but I also yelled at her while she was still technically on duty. Today was certainly an out of body experience.

Once I get in to the car, its back to regular old life. “See girls? This is exactly why I send you both day of the week bear spray!” Dad says as he starts to drive out of the parking lot. Well, ok. Maybe it wasn’t completely out of body. But was it too much to ask for a cup of cocoa and my nice warm bed? "-then you ask why I signed you both up for Krav Maga once you where eight!" Dad continues on, speaking mostly to himself because Perry is already asleep on the front seat.

I groan leaning my head back on the headrest and looking out the window in to the city lights. Yes, I definitely need some cocoa and maybe some Netflix before this headache goes away.

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Meetings and Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!

**Carmilla POV**

 

I'm startled awake by the sound of my phone ringing on the nightstand, I blindly reach my hand out and fumble for a second to grab the phone before rolling over and answering with my eyes still closed.

"Silas Security Service, how can I help keep you safe today." I say and roll my eyes because, damn you Laf on making that catchy slogan. It was ridiculous to have to repeat whenever anyone called, causing more than a little embarrassment when answering personal calls.

 _"Hello, this is Mr.Hollis from Hollis Insurance Co. I wish to speak to a Carmilla Karnten? Karnensten?"_ A thick voice says curiously from the other line. I roll my eyes, _~~It’s Karnstein numbnuts.~~ _ I wish to say, but bite my tongue. Guess this means it’s time to get up.

I open my eyes and sit up a bit, Hollis Insurance is a big well known company catering to the Hollywood Elite, hell to the world’s Elite. This must be big; I clear my throat and speak. "This is Carmilla _Karnstein_ , how may I be of service Mr. Hollis?" I ask standing form the bed to my small desk in the corner of my apartment. I grab a notebook and a pen before writing down whatever little details I deem important. 

The conversation is long, lasting around an hour before he invites me over to his office to meet in person and speak of said deal for late lunch. "Very well, I will bring my business partners Lafontaine and William. I look forward to meeting you in person and seeing if both parties can come to an agreement." I say before hanging up with a short transfer of pleasantries. 

I'm quick to walk over to the living room and kick open the door across from my room. "Laf! get up, get dressed we have a big deal here with the CEO of Hollis Insurance Co. We need to get dressed and be ready to meet him in a few hours." I say turning on the lights and throwing my notebook at them. 

The short haired redhead bolts to the siting position, being startled awake. "Hey! Ugh, what's got you all up and happy this morning. Isn't it typically the other way around?" they wonder running a hand through their hair as they throw the covers off of them. I roll my eyes at their Jurassic Park shirt and Star wars PJ bottoms.

Deciding not to comment on their attire, I step in to the room. "Yes, but this is a big check coming our way if we play our cards right." I say leaning on the door shrugging as I give them a lazy smile. 

They perk up at that and look up "How much?" they asks and I smirk. 

"Let’s just say there are half a million dollars on the line and free insurance for a year if we don't make that deal." I say and Laf bolts upright from the bed and smiles so wide it’s almost creepy. 

“Oh my god! Are you serious!? We can buy all that new equipment I’ve had my eyes on for a while!” they say rubbing their hands together.

I chuckle and shrug, “I guess you could, Dr. Evil. Do me a favor, call Will and tell him to bring his suit in. We are going all out on this presentation and nothing can go wrong.” I say tossing Laf their phone from where it was on the dresser besides me.

"You call him with the good news I’m going to head out front real quick to grab us breakfast. I want you either in that shower or getting dressed when I get back." I say and stop as I turn. "Oh and Laf?" I ask, looking down at my nails. 

"Yeah?" they asks from where they are ruffling through their closet. 

I smirk to myself "Make sure all those gadgets of yours are working, this is their test round." I say and slip on a jacket and shoes before walking out. Yeah, all mornings aren't that terrible.

I walk down the quiet hallway and can’t help but muse at what this man would want us to do. Of course he had to have a reason for wanting security on his family, paparazzi? Stalkers? Rivals? It was hard to just assume seeing as there really are some fucked up people in this world.

I push the glass door from the lobby open and nod at the doorman who tips his red cap in return. I take a long breath of the warm air rushing through the city and scrunch my nose as a foul smell meets it. I cover my nose with my hand, “Fucking city.” I grumble before crossing the street as soon as the human figure lights up across the walkway.

“Hey there Carmilla, want the usual?” SJ asks from behind the counter of the small coffee shop I just stepped in.

I shake my head, “It’s a big day today, two black coffees and one mocha late. Also can you tell Natalie to give me half a dozen of those bagels.” I say taking out my wallet.

SJ lifts her eyebrow but swipes my card, “Big day indeed, hey, Natalie! I need half a dozen of-” I ignore the rest as I lean against the counter, people gazing.

I cant help feel a bit nervous, not that I would admit it. It was a big opportunity, it was a mayor CEO and this job could really put us in a great financial spot. Not to mention the year of free health insurance doesn’t sound bad, depending on how good the deal ends we could end up signing up a contract with a lower cost rate.

Ugh, it’s too much technical talk without my coffee first. I turn around taping my hands on the counter as I wait for SJ to step out form the back. Soon enough she is back with a box in her hands and three to go cups.

“Thank you.” I mumble and hand her a twenty, “Keep the change.” I say as I turn around and walk out of the shop, I look across the street to see William make his way toward my apartment building with his dry cleaning.

I cross the street quickly, catching up to Will on the crowded street corner. “Hey, Kitty. Brain tells me we might struck a deal with a high end client?” he asks lifting his sunglasses out of his eyes.

I roll my eyes at the nickname, “Yeah, I got the call this morning. We have to pitch the company to him after lunch, so obviously I want Kirsch as far away as possible for the moment.” I say pushing the glass door open and stepping in to the aged yet elegant building I live in.

Will laughs, “Oh, I can see why you want that.” He chuckles, it takes me seconds to realize where we are heading and my grip on the cardboard box in my hand tightens. Will stops in front of the elevator and pushes the call button before taking one of the coffee cups with the black lid. He takes a sniff before taking a sip, “So, who is this rich guy anyway? Laf told me he’s some CEO or something.” He says stepping in to the metallic coffin. I take a big breath of air and step in, quickly leaning against a corner.

Will pushes the button for floor six and the door closes with a metallic clang. “Y-yeah,” I say clearing my throat, “He’s the CEO of Hollis Insurance, ‘Insurance for the stars’ or some crap.” I say fidgeting with the box in my hands, my eyes flicker from the floor to Will who is busy with his phone and lastly to the small screen that tells me we are only four stories up.

“Damn, I just Googled him. The guy’s a millionaire business man, says he started the business after his first wife died from some weird accident… his second wife who he married a few years after the first one died is currently his right hand in the business. They are like a power couple.” Will scoffs pocketing his phone as the door opens with a ding.

I step out quickly into the off white hallway and feel my breathing regulate as I see so much space around me. “What Mr. Hollis does on his free time with his wife does not matter to us, we just got to make sure they stay alive until he thinks it’s safe.” I yawn, stopping in front of my dark wood door.

Will opens the door and strolls in, dumping his suit on the recliner before throwing himself on to the couch, not spilling a drop of his coffee. “Relax, Kitty. That suit is going to be spotless for that meeting, we got this in the bag.” He grins.

I roll my eyes setting the box filled with fresh baked Bagels on the kitchen counter, “I told you to stop calling me that, Willy boy.” I say, opening the box and looking for the Nutella in the cabinet.

I hear his footsteps and the chair from the counter move, “Yeah, well I didn’t listen when I was five, what makes you think I will now?” he asks and I come back to the counter to see him cutting up two bagels down the middle.

I sigh, “Your right, your brain span hasn’t grown that much since.” I say licking my tongue, “Guess mom shouldn’t have let me hold you all those times when you were a baby, butter fingers and all.” I say spreading the Nutella on my half of a bagel, taking a bite.

Will laughs shrugging and takes a bite of his own Nutella covered bagel. “I guess not, Kitty.” He says and we both take a drink of our coffee rolling our eyes at each other.

“Ugh, little brothers are so annoying.” I sigh as I see Laf walking out of their bedroom dressed in their suit pants and black shirt.

“Yeah, witnessing your sibling rivalry isn’t as enjoyable after twelve years.” Laf comments smirking as they go to the fridge and take out the cream cheese covering their Bagels with that.

I wrinkle my nose already spreading Nutella on the other half of my Bagel “How can you guys eat nothing but junk food all the time and still keep thin?” Laf asks taking the coffee cup with the brown lid while nodding at me in thanks.

I look at Will just as he looks at me, we shrug “Good genes.” We both says before going back to eating.

Laf shakes their head, sitting beside Will. “I swear you two act more like twins then you do siblings.” They mumble and Will speaks up.

“We are only a year apart, we just got stuck together most of the time.” He says and I hand him a napkin.

“Yeah, but your still a twerp who can’t eat right.” I say smirking. Will blushes and grabs the napkin wiping the Nutella mustache from his lip.  

I wipe my hands on a napkin, “Ok, enough of that. Serious game plan talking now, Brains, tell us what you got.” I say taking a sip from my coffee.

Lafontaine gets this evil grin on their face. “Ok, I helped my friend J.P. in his weapons lounge a few days ago and we made some pretty great modifications on our gear…”

* * *

 

“…so, you see Mr. Hollis. Our team is equipped with not only the best training but with the proper technology to guarantee our clients safety.” I say motioning to Will and Laf who are seated at my sides. “Lafontaine, graduated top of our class in weapon tactical, working with private weapon engineers to create nothing but the best weapons and equipment for our team.” I say and Laf nods their head.

“The Engineers I work with are heads of their departments in security and weapon design. Our company being their main client means we have technologies at our disposal that even the government standard law enforcement can't even get their hands on. If you’re looking for top security specialists, we are the people you want.” They say, leaning back on their seat.

Mr. Hollis looks intrigued as he rubs his jaw in thought, “What about transportation, do you have someone that can guarantee me my family will get home safely?” he asks, his brown eyes on me.

I lick my lips, cursing myself silently for not calling Kirsch to come over with us. “Yes, we do. Our Tactical Support Specialists was unable to come here due to a later engagement but he is the route specialist in our agency.” Will speaks up, taking Mr. Hollis’s attention away from me. “He knows this city like the back of his hand; he is also our transportation manager and has his own small team who deal with every single detail about routs and transport of the client.” Will says giving Mr. Hollis a selling smile.

I chose to speak up, “But, we don’t only rely on weapons for the protection of ourselves or our clients. You see every single one of my bodyguards are trained in hand to hand combat, disarming opponents, diffusion of a hostile situation and also are CPR certified.” I say leaning back in my seat with a smirk.

Mr. Hollis nods his head, features set in a hard concentrated look. “I have one final question.” He says, leaning forward in his seat, his hard gaze directly on me. “When can you start?” he asks, a satisfied smile on his lips.

I share a look with Will and Laf before smirking, “Whenever you want us to.” I say, leaning forward to shake his outstretched hand.

“Very, well. You start immediately, I will give you a few hours to gather your things and your team and meet me at my residence. I want you two monitor my daughters, Laura and Perry.” He says pointing to me and Laf. We nod our heads even if I’m not keen on watching over spoiled little brats. “William I want you with me, you will all have residence at my estate, your rooms are ready. Just tell me what you need and we can begin as soon as possible.” He says.

I nod, “Let me call my team and we will meet you all at your estate, pleasure doing business with you Mr. Hollis.” I say nodding to Laf and Will to grab their things and we exit.

Once we reach the elevator Laf speaks up. “Gee, this should be pretty cool.” They say smirking at us.

I roll my eyes and grab my phone, leave it to Laf to find the excitement in the most dull assignments.

* * *

   **Laura Pov**

 

I sigh, searching through Netflix for something to watch while Perry made popcorn in the kitchen. “I mean, honestly! We aren’t kids anymore! It’s ridiculous for Dad to always want to brings us home after anything happens. It’s against morality or at least some type of law.” I say huffing as I lean back in the sofa.

Perry walks in with a large bowl of popcorn, “Laura, you know Dad. He’s just a over protective man who cares deeply about us. I’m actually surprised he even left us alone in the mansion.” She says sitting down placing the bowl between us and grabbing the PlayStation controller from my hand flicking it around to pick the Superman movie.  

I sigh relaxing and propping my feet up on the coffee table, “That’s true,” I say grabbing a hand full of popcorn. I munch on those while the movie starts.

Just then I hear two sets of feet coming up the stairs, I turn my head to see as two figures dressed in black enter the room. My eyes go wide as the one with red hair continues to walk around towards the other hallway and the one with black hair stops dropping a bag on the corner of the room and makes her way towards me and Perry who are frozen on the couch.

Her hair fell down her shoulders in soft waves of black curls, her skin pail as porcelain, her eyes where dark and her lips were pulled up in to a confident smirk as she looked around the room before landing on me. She hops over the back of the couch landing next to us on the couch as she props her feet up on the coffee table and looks at the screen.

“That’s a good movie.” She says, her voice husky and amused. Her dark eyes look at me for a second before smirking once more and grabbing popcorn from the bowl and feeding herself some.

I seem to snap out of it with the crunch of the popcorn, I extend my hands ready to hit her if she does anything else, “Excuse me but who the hell are you?” I ask tensing as I try and push Perry back from where she is looking at the girl with worry written across her face.

The woman laughs, leaning back in to the couch. “I’m Carmilla, I’m your bodyguard sweetheart.” She says before looking back at the TV.

Wait, what? Bodyguard??! It clicked, “Jason Hollis!!!” I yell standing up from the couch, not caring that I am in my Super Man boxers and Doctor Who shirt as I grab Perry’s arm and drag her with me.

This isn’t happening. “Wait up, cupcake.” The woman says as she catches up in a second, along with the redhead.

“Stay the hell away from me.” I say gritting my jaw together as I march down, Perry fast on my heels.

“Laura, Perry! I was wondering when you-” I cut him off.

“Dad, I love you. I really do, but no. No, I draw the line here. No, no. No. NO.” I say firmly, glaring up at him as he looks down at me with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Laura. But the deal is made and the checks are signed.” He says, putting his arm on my shoulder. I push him off, my anger getting the best of me. I don’t miss the look the redhead and the brunet share at my interactions with dad.

“Dad, certainly you can’t reconsider. I am sure Laura and myself are perfectly capable of watching over ourselves.” Perry insists, wriggling her hands as she looks around. She never did like when me and Dad went at it.

“No, this is final. Until I can be sure you two can be safe in this city you will be staying here and will be assisted by Carmilla and Lafontaine.” He says motioning towards the two standing on the stairwell, talking to each other quietly.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming along. “This is a complete violation of privacy, Dad. I don’t care how you want to sugar coat it, do whatever you want. I’ll be in my room.” I say turning to go up the stairs, I hear footsteps behind me and swerve around. “Alone.” I say glaring at the raven haired girl on the steps who raised an eyebrow at me and continued walking behind me.

Oh, this is going to get old fast. Once I reach my room I look at the woman pointedly as she enters my room looking around before looking under the bed, the closet and finally out the balcony. “Do you mind?” I ask motioning out the door as I hold it open.

Carmilla smirks, “Not at all, cutie.” She says sitting on my leather seat next to my bookshelf. I let out a breath before shutting the door and making my way over to this woman.

I sit down across from her and look her dead in the eyes, “Look, lets just get something clear off the bat, yeah?” I ask frowning.

Carmilla only raises an eyebrow in question, damn why did she have to be pretty.

I rub my hands together before speaking, “Well, It’s obvious that your business just wants to leech out money from my dad, he’s a pretty generous guy with a knack for over paying. Call it rich man’s guilt or something, since all you are going to do is fallow me around and steal his money I’m going to make your job much simpler. Whatever he is paying you personally, I will double if you leave me alone. Stay in this room all day, stay in the mansion, I don’t care. Just don’t fallow me around.” I say raising an eyebrow, reaching out for my checking book on the small desk and bringing it to my lap.

“So, what’s he paying you.” I say grabbing the pen and popping the cap off and looking at Carmilla.

Her eyes narrow as she looks at me, “Sorry, but I only work for one man and that’s Mr. Hollis. As much as I appreciate the offer I don’t feel like ruining my reputation for the whim of some spoiled brat who is to self-centered to realize their parent is actually worried about their well being.” She scoffs, standing up glaring down at me. “You’re a child. And you understand nothing. Not about life. Not about this city. And certainly not about what it takes to survive in a world that— you know what? The sooner you stop playing the victim, the better off you’ll be.” Carmilla all but growls, as she makes her way out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

I take a deep breath, trying to monitor my anger. She’s right but she’s wrong. I just, I groan as I stand up and grab the first thing I see and throw it against the wall. It cracks against the wall and lands with a thud on the floor. I just need to think for a moment. I walk over to my balcony and lay down in the lawn chair there, taking deep breaths as I look up at the sky. Stars gleam here and there, I space out trying to think of a way to sort out what I’m feeling. Why it bothers me so much that I’m back here, trapped in this house.

The words Carmilla said stay in my mind, over and over. I don’t even bother with getting ready for bed, I know I won’t sleep tonight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is! hope you all liked it!  
> My tumblr is: http://shanemccutcheonlothario.tumblr.com/  
> For updates bookmark or fallow #CarmillaBodyguardAU on Tumblr


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you see Laura and Carmilla interact and the plot thickens.

**_ LauraPOV _ **

 

As expected, no sleep came to me. I witnessed the sky turn from its vast shades of dark blue, until the sky shun with the golden colors of the sunrise. I saw pinkish clouds shine in the light blue sky, the white filtered light that shun through the white clouds made it look like a movie’s view. It wasn’t until the bright sun escaped the horizon did I make my way inside for a quick warm shower, I lose track of time and by the time I get out and get dressed it’s already eight a clock. 

I stop myself just as I reach for my door knob, “You can do this,” I mumble to myself taking a deep breath as I close my eyes tightly. “You need to girl the hell up, life your life normally.” I mumble to myself before stepping out in to the hallway.

“Nice pep talk, cupcake.” I hear from next to me and nearly jump as Carmilla is leaning against my doorway, phone in hand while she looks at me. I let my eyes flicker her body for a second, unable to help myself. She was wearing a white button up shirt, with a tight black vest. A gun holster on her hip tight against her black pants, I shake my head to aver my gaze back to her smirking lips before finally looking back at her eyes.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow, the annoying smirk still plastered on her porcelain face. Ugh, annoyingly cute girl, I roll my eyes “Good morning, Carmilla.” I say tightly before making my way down the hall, not a second later I hear footsteps fallowing right behind me. “You do realize how unlikely it is for me to be attacked in my own home, right?” I ask, looking over my shoulder at the stunning woman behind me.

“I realize that, yes. But I also realize you could sneak out at any moment and wander off into the city where all kinds of things go bump in the night.” She mentions, her tone indifferent, bored. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and turn right at the top of the stairs to face her.

I look her up and down once more before raising an eyebrow at the little space between us, if she’s going to be annoying, so am I. Two can play this game and I certainly know my way around sarcastic assholes, most of my friends are philosophy majors. “Well, if a pretty girl wants to fallow me around all day, who am I to object? I just hope you know I am not planning on making this easy, not for you or my father.” I say biting my lip playfully before turning around on my heels and walking down the stairs. 

I don’t hear her footsteps until I am halfway down the stairs and I don’t slow down as I turn a left in to the dining room, I take the hallway in to the kitchen only to find two very muscular men sitting on the table eating a bowl of cereal. “Good morning, Laura.” One of them says, smirking and looking behind me in to the hall.

I turn around to see Carmilla, stepping in to the room frowning. “What’s wrong kitty, get lost?” the man asks in the same husky drawl as Carmilla.

“Shut it, William. You get on the clock in a few hours; I thought you would be in bed.” She says moving from behind me to take a seat on the table.

I roll my eyes “Yeah, make yourselves at home.” I scoff walking over to the fridge searching for something to eat. They ignore my comment and continue to talk to themselves.

“Mr. Hollis got a call, he’s getting to the office in an hour with the Mrs…meaning I get just as much sleep as he does.” William says, I hear Carmilla laugh and stop for a moment.

Wow, that was an unexpected thing to hear. Carmilla didn’t come off as the type to laugh at ridiculous things, she seems like the dry humor type of person. I reach forward for the milk and decide to just go with a bowl of cereal. After all Perry was the culinary genius of the two.

I grab a bowl from the cupboard and look back to see Carmilla stealing a bite of her the dark haired mans toast. Huh, they must be a thing then. I shrug and grab another bowl and set it down on the island. I serve myself a bowl of captain crunch and shrugging pour the same thing for Carmilla, just because I didn’t want her around me didn’t mean I wanted her to starve herself or something.

I pour milk and place spoons in both bowls before walking over to the table and drooping her bowl in front of her before sitting next to the tall guy. “Nice to meet you, little hottie. My name is Kirsch.” He says and I raise an eyebrow.

“Don’t call me little hottie.” I say and the man frowns, sulking like a little kid being told you cant have candy. “My name is Laura.” I say taking a bite of cereal.

The tall man nods, “Yeah, I know. I read the file your dad handed out.” He says and I drop my spoon in to my bowl.

“My dad handed out what?” I ask looking around the table.

Its Carmilla who speaks up swallowing a mouthful of cereal, “Oh, relax cream-puff. Its our job to know certain things about you and rather than tell us individually, it was much simpler to just hand out a few pages of information.” She says, shrugging as she continues to munch on a mouthful.

I feel the beginning of what feels like a serious headache coming along and it must be for the lack of sleep. Thankfully before I had an aneurysm Perry strolled down, looking curiously behind her before looking at me with a small smile.

“Good morning, Laura, Carmilla, gentlemen.” She greets as she makes her way over to the coffee maker and turns it on.

I lift my hand, “Perry, If you could make me a cup I will do the laundry this week.” I say, yawning before continuing my meal.

Perry chuckles, giving me ‘deal’ from over her shoulder as she gets on with making breakfast for herself.

“Any of you seen, Laf?” Carmilla asks frowning.

“Right here, Vampira.” The redhead says, strolling in to the kitchen and grinning as Perry hands them a glass of orange juice. I roll my eyes, standing up from the table to make room for the ‘squad’ that’s sitting there and I hop on to the counter, ignoring the disapproving look Perry gives me.

I watch them interact for a moment, they are all dressed semi formally. Button ups, vests with jackets slung behind their seats. They all have gun holsters along with some kind of …tool belt? I’m not sure, they all also have a black watch on their left hand and an ear piece draped over their collar.

“This is so surreal, I feel like we are in a bad movie or something.” I mumble to Perry as she whisks eggs together in a bowl.

She shushes me, taking a glance behind her at the table filled with conversation, they seemed to have changed to another because now they are all looking seriously at a map while the tall man, Kirsch is pointing things out. Shaking her head she looks back at me, “I will admit they are rather… peculiar, but this is their job they must have some kind of routine in place for their assignments and a dress code.” She says before chopping up veggies.

“I don’t like it, I don’t like Dad being able to know where I am every second of the day. I had enough of that when I lived in this house.” I mumble under my breath and Perry sighs, placing a hand on my knee giving it a squeeze.

Her green eyes meet mine as she tries to give me some type of comfort, “I know Dad can be a bit excessive, Laura but he’s just afraid of losing the people he cares about. It was the only reason he smothered you so much growing up.” She says, pouring the contents of the bowl in to the heated pan, she walks back to the island and pours more cereal in my bowl.

“Thanks.” I grin eating my second helping when I look over at the doom squad again.

Its only two left, the red head who’s name I can’t remember and Carmilla, they are talking quietly chuckling and looking at Carmilla’s phone ever now and then. “Hey, Per.” I say looking at her.

She raises an eyebrow as she focuses on her scrambled eggs, “What’s the name of your bodyguard.” I ask, and Perry stops for a moment to look at me.

“I, well, sh- _they_ told me to call he-them Lafontaine.” She says furrowing her brows.

I raise an eyebrow, looking back at Lafontaine before looking back at Perry. “They? Don’t you mea-” she cuts me off, shaking her head.

“Lafontaine, specifically asked me to call um, them by _they, them_ pronouns. Gender neutral terms or something.” She says shaking her head, her curls bouncing with every little move.

“Oh.” I say, processing this information before my eyes go so wide I think my eyebrows might fall off. “Ooooh, they are gender neutral, um, gender queer?” I ask and Perry shrugs her head.

“I don’t entirely grasp it, but that’s what Lafontaine asked of me and I do not want to offend them by coming off bigoted.” She says and I nod, completely agreeing. Good thing to know, the last thing I wanted to do was offend them… like I had probably offended Carmilla last night. Oh, crap.

 _Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated?_ I sigh, _because I made it complicated._ I shake my head scoffing as I hop off the counter, “What are you doing today?” I ask Perry and she shrugs preparing two plates and putting a hefty portion on each plate of scrambled eggs.

“Probably stay home, there’s a lot to clean. Especially with so many guests.” She says and I roll my eyes at her.

“Perry, we have maids for that.” I say and she sighs, taking a sip of coffee while pouring my cup adding three spoons of sugar. I take a sip as soon as she hands it to me.

“Then I will make cupcakes.” She says nodding her head making me laugh.

“You do that, I have to stop by the campus real quick, my Investigations professor wants to discuss something with me.” I say frowning, leaning back against the counter and taking another drink.

“Lafontaine, your breakfast is ready.” Perry says placing it on the kitchen island before turning back to me.

“What do you mean he wants to discuss something with you? Is it about your grade? Did you not pass your final?” she rattles off questions and I hold my hands up in surrender to make her slow down.

“I don’t know, I honestly have no idea why he wants to see me but I will tell you as soon as I find out.” I promise and Perry nods her head, her curls bouncing. I walk towards the entrance before looking back and sighing.

“Carmilla, I’m going out to the university so… yeah, get ready or whatever it is you do.” I say and walk up to my room changing my clothes to something semiprofessional.

It takes me a few tries but I settle for a button up and blazer, with some dress pants and flats. I brush my hair and apply a touch of make up to hide the bags under my eyes before grabbing my phone and my messenger bag with a few files the professor had asked me to bring along with me along with my laptop.

I step out of my room, slinging the bag over my shoulder when I bump in to a wonderful smelling wall. I take a step back and see that it was in fact Carmilla I ran in to and the wall I bumped in to turned out to be her chest. “Oh, um, sorry.” I mumble, fighting of the blush I could feel creep in to my cheeks.

Carmilla chuckles, “At least take me to dinner first cupcake.” She says in that particularly lazy drawl she has. I feel my heart bang against my chest and look down at the ground trying to find something to say. Her chuckle breaks me out of my musing, “Relax, sweetheart, no need to give yourself an aneurysm.” She says and lifts an eyebrow at me. “You read to go?” she asks, looking directly at me with those dark eyes of hers.

God damnit why did she have to be so pretty? “I, ugh, yeah.. I’m all set.” I say nodding after I snap out of my stupor.

“Alright then, lead the way.” Carmila says, taking a step back and motioning down the hall.

I’m quick to walk down it, putting as much space in between her and me for as much time as I can, I don’t know what it was about this woman but she put me on edge and I wasn’t sure if I liked it. I take a look behind me to see if Carmilla is fallowing noticing her gaze on my bum and when I clear my throat she raises her eyes up to my face and gives me a smirk, shrugging her shoulders.

I huff turning around and walking away from her, no, im pretty sure I don’t like the way this woman makes me feel at all. She is incredibly annoying.

 _“P.K. this is V.C. transporting H.3. out of the premises, in route to UCLA, is all clear? over.”_ I hear Carmilla say from next to me, when did she get there?? I look over and see that she is talking in to her sleeve. I look at her curiously as she nods silently to something they are saying in to her head peace. _“P.K. roger that, keep me updated V.C. out. Over.”_  She says before looking up at me.

I open my mouth to comment but shake my head, “What was all that about?” I ask as I push the door open, grabbing my keys from the key bowl as I head out.

Carmilla scoffs, “Why do you care, cutie? After all, my team is just after your daddy’s money.” She chides and I bite back a sigh.

I shrug my shoulder, “Doesn’t mean, I am not curious as to whom you are telling about my whereabouts. You can’t really blame me, you pranced in to my house, nearly scared my sister in to a panic attack and fallowed me about after I specifically asked to be left alone. Let alone that you continue to fallow me after being perfectly aware of how invasive I find this entire situation and that I am not in speaking terms with your employer, so forgive me if I’m a little stressed by all of this but having a baby sitter after your twenty isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.” I began the rant slowly but after listing off thing after thing that bugged me about this whole situation I found it hard to leave the hidden anger out at this entire mess.

I flick the hair on my shoulder behind me and move to open the door to my nice grey boxed Scion when Carmilla, who has been silently staring at me since the beginning of my rant speaks up. “Actually sweetheart, I’m the one driving you.” She says reaching forward and plucking the keys from my hand from where I stand frozen with the door handle in my hand.

I look around, trying to see if this is some cruel joke but to no avail, I take a deep breath and shake my head in just blind annoyance. “Of course, why am I not surprised.” I say clenching my jaw and fists tightly as I make my way around the car and slam the door shut behind me.

Carmilla slides in and starts the car, turning to say something when I cut her off. “If you are about to tell me to sit in the back of the car, I suggest you reconsider for the sake of my sanity and your livelihood.” I say begrudgingly, glaring out of the front windshield.

I hear Carmilla chuckle before speaking up, “I was actually going to tell you to buckle up, creampuff.” She says and I don’t even have to look in her direction to know that she has her frustratingly annoying smirk on her face, surely growing wider and wider by the blush that is covering my cheeks as I notice that I in fact have not put my seat belt on in the heat of anger.

“Shut up and drive, I’m late.” I snap, clicking the seat belt in to place.

“Whatever you say, cutie.” She chuckles as she puts the car in drive and we head out of Hollis estate in directing towards UCLA. The drive is mostly silent, with me and Carmilla flickering between stations on the radio bickering back and forth until we settle for a compromise on some indie station.

I start to hum the song playing and flicker my eyes towards the wheel where Carmilla’s hands are tapping against it in the beat of the song. I look forward again, licking my dry lips before speaking. “Never took you for the Tegan and Sara type.” I say as I take my phone out of my pocket, messing with it to distract myself.

I hear her chuckle a bit before speaking, “That’s why you should never judge a book my its cover, cutie or make assumptions; as a journalist mayor you should probably have figured that out by now. Secondly, Tegan and Sara are amazing, if you have half a brain you should at least own one of their albums.” She says, never tearing her eyes away from the street as she talks.

I raise an eyebrow, not that she can see. “How do you know I’m a journalist mayor?” I ask furrowing my brows, I am as sure I never mentioned this to her as I am sure the Tardis is blue in Doctor Who.

“Your file sweetheart, the same way I know you have a slight addiction to cookies and are prone to binge watching shows on Netflix. Oh, and that you are afraid of thunderstorms.” She says, smirking at my mortified look as she glances over at me.

“I am going to kill my father.” I mumble covering my face with my hands.

Carmilla chuckles, “Good luck getting past Will, cupcake.” She says pulling in to the University’s parking lot. She flashes her ID and I hand over my student ID so we can pass through the gate and park. I hop out of the car before Carmilla has actually turned off the car, looking at my watch and power walk towards the library where the meeting will be held with my professor.

I hear footsteps behind me and a “Hey, Laura!” quickly fallowed but I don’t have time, my meeting is in three minutes and I need to hurry up. I pull my bag closer to my body making sure to myself that I still have everything I need, I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans and release a breath when I reach the doors of the library.

A hand wraps around my wrist pulling me back, I turn just in time to crash chest to chest with Carmilla, with my face somehow under her jaw pressed up to her neck. “Will you stop being a brat for five seconds? What is wrong with you?” Carmilla asks glaring.

I step back slowly and look at Carmilla, “Look, you want to lecture me do it after this meeting ok? I’m late, later now because you are taking up valuable time. Go around campus, walk around the library just let me get to this meeting, please.” I say, resigned.

I look up at Carmilla and slowly pull my arm away from her grasp and turn, entering the library and marching over towards the table in the corner where I see him sitting at.

“Professor Vordenberg, sorry I’m late ran in to some last minute difficulties.” I am quick to explain, shaking his hand and sitting in my seat across from him.

He laughs, “Its fine,” he waves off, taking a seat as well. “How do you do, Miss Hollis?” he asks looking at me before turning his attention to the files he has in hand, flipping through them and sorting them.

“I’m well, thank you for asking. And you?” I ask. Ok, small talk; I can do small talk.

“Very well, I’m assuming you are wondering why I asked you to bring over your Journalism 2301 final project, correct?” He asks, looking up at me. For an old man, Professor Vordenberg was still rather entertaining and charming. Rambling in the middle of class about his adventures when he was a young journalist himself, re-living his experiences in vast detail.

I fidget in my seat, nodding my head. “Yes, actually…was there something wrong with my project, I got my final grade at the beginning of the summer and it said I had gotten an ‘A’” I say, observing as Vordenberg pulled out a paper and handed it to me.

“As you did, this is not a discussion about your grade but rather an offer for a rare opportunity of an internship with Steph Ouaknine, do you know who she is?” he asks me, giving me a gentle smile.

Who was he kidding? Every journalist major knew who Steph Ouaknine is. She was some kind of prodigy, getting the scoop and scoring interviews with secret contacts that seemed to come from nowhere. To have a chance to work with her, be her intern and maybe have her share some of her secrets with me would be more than amazing. This could be the jump I need to actually land on the right food in this Industry.

He smiles at my stunned expression and continues his pitch “You see, she was my TA last semester and she read some of your work, she would like to publish your article at the paper she works at now, accrediting it to you. She would have met with you today, but something came up with a lead to some article she is working on so, she asked me to pitch you the idea on her behalf.” He says smiling, holding his cane with one hand as he waits for my reply.

I open and close my mouth a few times before snapping out of it. “I… wow. Um, I would love to, professor but-” before I could voice my worries he snaps his fingers.

“Oh, dear. I forgot to mention she would pay you, of course. The paper has a payment plan for free-lance journalists, seeing as its with her recommendation she is going to pitch the idea to her editor.” He says and I open my mouth once more to speak, only to be cut off by him.

He leans back in his seat and speaks wistfully, “Ah, I remember when I published my first article, the New York times still smelled of fresh ink and infamous characters wandered bout the streets. I was but a lad, still with my pea coat and nothing but a ten dollars in my pocket fresh of the boat. My mother, the Countess had wept with my departures. But a young lad like myself could not be held in one place such as Styria for so long, I had packed my bags and embarked on the first boat to America. My lover Madame-” I cut him off.

“Alright, I’ll do it!.” I almost yell at him, startling him out of his trance. I blush and look around before clearing my throat, speaking softer. “I mean, I would like that very much, sir. Could you please give her my number and email, make it easier for me to ask her about the article?” I ask, fighting off the blush on my cheeks.

He laughs, gleefully. “Why yes! Of course! Splendid news, just splendid. Reminds me of the time, my-” I cut him off once more, not having the time to listen to his hour long stories.

Raising an eyebrow I ask, “Is that all, Professor? Is there anything else you need?”

He shakes his head, straightening up before standing. “Not at all, my dear. I will take care of all that diddle doddle and have Steph come in to contact with you.” He says, packing up his papers and handing me a stack of papers. “That’s the contract you have to sign, read it over.” He says and raises a white eyebrow when he looks behind me.

I turn around and surprise, Carmilla is there leaning against the table behind us picking at her nails. “Why, hello. Who are you my dear?” he wonders, tilting his head as he studies her.

I don’t know why it bothers me when I see his eyes study Carmilla so entirely, like he’s checking her out. Ew, I didn’t know **_this_** part of my professor. It made my skin crawl, I hid my grimace while I gathered my own things.

“Oh, this is my bo- um, I mean, my friend Carmilla. Carmilla this is my journalism professor Vordenberg.” I say waving between the two as I struggle to stuff my folder in to my bag.

Vordenberg nods, “A pleasure.” He says, almost bowing.

“Mmm, sure is. Laura, ready to go?” she asks, looking around the room her eyes landing suspiciously at Vordenberg.

I look between the two at the seeming showdown they have going on, nodding slowly. “Um, sure.. it was nice seeing you again Professor. I will see you in the fall semester.” I say and make my way out, followed by Carmilla.

We exit the library and after two minutes with no sarcastic comments from Carmilla. I look back to make sure she is still there. She’s frowning as she walks behind me, her eyes still alert and looking around as she fallows me but the furrow of her brows tells me she’s thinking hard about something. “Everything ok?” I ask stopping and facing her.

Carmilla not haven seen me stop, walks straight in to me making me fall backwards. Before I slam against the hard cement floor, Carmilla’s strong arms are around my waist, holding me tightly against her. Our faces are inches apart and I can’t help but notice how dark and captivating her brown eyes are or the fact that our lips are only an inch apart.

I’m not sure how long we stay like that, but it’s all too soon for my liking when she pulls me up slowly, setting me on my feet but not stepping back to ad distance. “You should probably watch where your going, eh, buttercup?” she asks, smirking at me.

Just like that, that tantalizing mist that seemed to cover my senses is pulled away in a second. I roll my eyes and push her shoulders to get her back a step or two, “Say’s the girl who _literally_  just bumped in to me. Maybe its _you_ who should watch where they are going.” I say with a smirk, cocking my hip as I place my hand there as I raise an eyebrow in victory at the small blush that creeks up her neck.

Her stupor seems to last only seconds before she grows a smirk of her own and her eyes rake up my body slowly, “Why would I do that, when I have a pretty good view from the back.” She says and I just stare at her mouth agape.

“You are just, you cant just, ugh!” I grumble turning on my heel and walking away from her. I hear her laugh before she calls out from behind me.

“For someone who doesn’t want me staring at their ass, you should really re consider walking in front of me.” She laughs and my only response is to flip her off over my shoulder, causing her to laugh louder.

“Stupid, annoying, bodyguard.” I grumble as I get to my car and slam my door shut.

Carmilla slides in and bites her lip to keep from laughing as she turns on the car, “Up for lunch?” she asks, I’m about to say no when my stomach growls. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She says pulling the car out of its spot and driving away from campus. I chose to turn the radio up and turn my attention towards the street, taking my phone out and texting Perry about the news. I wasn't going to let anything ruin my great mood, my article was going to get published!!!! I had to bite back my squeal as I remembered the opportunity that has presented itself to me. 

* * *

  **VordenbergPov (back at the campus)**

 

“Yes, she accepted. It’s a shame really, I particularly liked her in class…” I say, turning the lock to my office. Throwing my cane on to the couch as I walk towards my desk.

 _“It must be done, she could reveal all of our hard work.”_ She says, I hear typing on the other end of the line.

I sigh, “Yes, I am aware. I will keep you updated, Miss Morgan.” I say before hanging up. I sit on my chair and sigh, dropping the files on my desk.

 **‘Case File 63439, September 23, 2011.’** I drop them over to the metal trash bin, taking out a lighter and burning them. There must be no evidence of this.

 


	4. The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a lot of things about Laura, and maybe a glance at Carmilla.

**_ LauraPOV _ **

The drive to the dinner was quick and as much as I hate to admit, Carmilla is a pretty good driver. Swerving around traffic jams and plugging in a monitor for police scanners so that she knows where they are.  I don’t know if that’s legal but, ill have to admit I am not looking forward to seeing officer Lawrence anytime soon so, im happy for her possible criminal activity.

“So, creampuff. You seemed pretty happy after the meeting with your professor, what did you get promoted to teachers pet?” Carmilla asks smirking as we enter the dinner across the street.

“Har, har. For your information, he was informing me about a possible intern position with one of the best journalists in the area.” I say smugly, taking my seat across from her as we slide in to a booth in the back.

“Oh, boy work in the summer. Sounds fun.” Carmilla says as if she is already bored with this conversation, or life. She just sounds done with anything that may take some effort on her part.

“Almost as fun as fallowing someone around all day for a pretty pay check.” I challenge, smirking at her while grabbing the menu from the center peace of the table.

Carmilla chuckles to herself as she leans back in her seat, “Said it yourself cupcake, I get a pretty pay check out of it. While you work for free.” She grins, her eyes trailing over the menu.

I trail my eyes to my own menu, but somehow I end up staring at her every now and then. Observing how she nods every once in a while as she reads, humming or wrinkling her nose at the selections. I hate to say it but, she is very attractive. From her dark hair, perfect eyebrows and chiseled nose to her pouting lips and sculptured jaw line. This woman across from me was more than main stream attractive, you would have to be blind to miss it and maybe not even then because her voice was like the manifestation of smoke and sex combined.

“You know, its considered rude to stare cutie.” Carmilla says, her eyes flickering to meet my own from over her menu.

My eyes go wide, how did she? “I wasn’t, um, I-I was going to ask what you are going to order.” I lie on the fly, hiding my blush behind the menu in my hands as I looked at I for the first time since I sat down.

“Sure you where, cutie. I think im going to go with the gazpacho.” She says and I wrinkle my nose.

“Why in the world would you order cold soup?” I ask placing my menu down after deciding to go with the chicken quesadilla.

Carmilla shrugs her shoulders lazily, “Just because something is a little cold doesn’t mean it isn’t any good, take winter for example. Some of the most beautiful sights don’t occur unless encased in the cold silence of December.” Carmilla says, giving me a flash of a smile before becoming serious again.

I’m a second away from asking about her change of mood when the waitress comes over, “Good afternoon, I’m Betty and I will be your waitress today. Are you ready to order- oh, Laura, hey!” Betty says standing there in her almost six foot glory.

I lick my lips, letting my eyes flicker over her for a second before answering with a tight smile. “Betty, hey.. how summer treating you?” I ask, letting my gaze flicker over to Carmilla for a second to see her studying Betty intently.

Please, don’t let Betty say something she shouldn’t. I look back at her and she waves me off, “Not really, working here with my parents to help out you know how it is. How about you, having fun this summer?” she asks and her eyes flicker to Carmilla with a tense smile.

Oh, crap. No, this can’t be happening. How do I tell Betty that nothing is going on with me and Carmilla while not letting said infuriatingly attractive girl know that I am gay. Fuck, this is just one big head ache. C’mon Hollis, you can’t talk your way out of this, just think.

I run a hand through my hair anxiously, “Oh, well you know. Summer is always busy for me but hopefully I can get some pre semester studying done, ‘ya know? That English Lit class has a stack of books for summer reading I haven’t even made a dent in.” I say, that’s a lie. I did all my summer reading. What can I say, straight A student all the way; the only straight thing about me, honestly.  

Betty’s eyes light up with a grin, yes she gets it. Good, I don’t have to spell it out to her. That’s a relief. “Oh, well you know you can always come over and have a quick swipe at those books. Honestly, I haven’t read a single one of those books so maybe you can help each other out?” she offers grinning at me.

I feel a weight lifted off my shoulder while I nod, “Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll text you soon.” I say and Betty nods and raises an eyebrow.

“So, what’s your order L?” Betty asks and I shrug looking at Carmilla.

Carmilla looks between me and Betty for a while before speaking, “The gazpacho, please and a glass of water.” She says, folding the menu and handing it back to Betty.

I nod my head and fold my own, handing it to Betty. “The chicken quesadilla and some grape soda, if you please.” I say and don’t miss how Betty makes our fingers brush when grabbing the menu from my hand.

“Ill be right back with your drinks.” She promises throwing a wink at me for good measure.

Note to self, text Betty for a… ‘Study Session’ soon. As Betty walks away I am not ignorant to the way her hips sway and her skirt rides up just a little-

“So, who was that?” Carmilla asks, snapping me out of my train of thought.

I snap out of my gazing and look at her with a raised eyebrow, “Huh? Betty? Oh, she’s just a friend from College, I tutor her some times when we have classes together.” I say shrugging as I lean back in my seat, taking out my phone and shooting Betty a quick text from under the table.

“Ah…” Carmilla says, nodding her head before looking around the dinner. Carmilla taps her fingers against the table, making me struggle to concentrate on anything because after a minute it starts to annoy me.

I take a deep breath trying to be patient, maybe she’s just bored. I mean, it can’t be fun fallowing me around all day. Especially since I’m not some kind of super start or anything, just plane boring old Laura.

I purse my lips, thinking about any kind of ice breaker my lips forming the words before I can even bite my tongue. “Have you ever worked with celebrities?” I ask, feeling curious.

Carmilla’s fingers still on the table as she looks over at me, those dark eyes burning in to my soul as if she wanted to steal all my secrets. “Since when are you curious about my job?” she counters, raising an eyebrow.

I frown, “Must you answer everything with another question?” I wonder, leaning my elbows on the table.

Carmilla smirks, “I don’t know, creampuff. Why do you?” she asks back, leaning her arms on the table.

“No, I asked you why, you can’t just ask me why to stop me from asking _you_ , why you answer everything with a question. It’s against the rules, so why don’t you just give a straight forward answer?” I question, leaning in to my arms to get my point across.

The raven haired girl only smirks, “There are rules for answering a question, cutie?” she shot back, her dark eyes shining with mirth.

My frown becomes more prominent while I furrow my brows in question, “Why can’t you just give a straight answer?” I say raising an eyebrow, biting my lip to keep my smile from breaking out while I play along.

Carmilla smiles for a second, placing a finger on her jaw while she muses for a second before shrugging, “Well, sweetheart. Seeing as the concept of straight doesn’t translate to any fiber of my being, I wouldn’t possibly be able to give you a ‘straight’ answer, now would I?” she rebuttals, giving me a wink.

I look at her in confusion, “What does that even _mean?_ ” I wonder, using my arms to emphasize that she lost me.

Carmilla gives a reserved mute laugh that comes out as a hum, “Well, I have to keep some of my secrets otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery, wont I?” Carmilla says, giving me a flash of a smile before leaning back in her seat with an indifferent look on her face.

My eyebrow’s shoot up, Wait, was she just-

Was she flir-

Naaah, I shake my head to clear it.

Just then, Betty shows up with our drinks and meal, I lean back, noticing I have been occupying the half of my table in my discussion with my bodyguard. “Here you go,” Betty say’s, placing our meals on the table and walking away to attend another table.

I try to not roll my eyes at the satisfied look on that smug face of hers, “Of course, you answer and it has nothing to do with the question prior.” I sigh, letting the conversation drop as I take a sip of my soda.  “Not to mention it ended with question, rhetorical perhaps, but a question no less.” I comment, placing the cup back on the table.

“If it’s any consolation, that face you make when you’re angry is hilarious buttercup.” Carmilla says, smirking as she takes a spoon full of her cold soup.

I mutter to myself as I take a bite of my quesadilla, groaning at the burst of flavors in my mouth. “So good.” I mumble as I take another bite.

Carmilla surprisingly nods her head as she takes another spoon full of her soup, taking a saltine cracker from the edge of the plate and nibbling on it. Not much was discussed for the rest of lunch and by the time we paid for our meal and headed back to the residence it was already past 2pm. 

I fumble with CD’s in my car, flipping to find my favorite one. “So, what made you want to be a bodyguard, I can imagine you in various other jobs, but somehow grown up baby sister isn’t one of them.” I say pushing the eject button on the radio and switching the CD’s quickly.

Carmilla sighs, sticking her left arm out the window while steering with only one hand. “You’re not going to stop asking questions until I answer, aren’t you?” she says in that lazy voice of hers that makes her sound as if she is tired with the world.

I give her a smile, hoping I’m not pushing to many of her buttons “Only one way to find out.” I challenge, tapping my fingers as the strumming runs through the speakers in the car.

Carmilla nods and I lower the volume so that the song is background noise and turn in my seat to face the brunette across from me. “In high school Lafontaine, Will and I attended a job fair and we saw this man that looked like a spy and Will being the child he is straight towards him and asked if he was a secret agent. The man said ‘close enough’ and went off to explain to us three that he was a body guard and how much money he could make with just one client. It didn’t take much convincing on his part to get us hooked on the idea, one thing led to another and here I am, head of my own body guard service.” She says, shrugging as she takes a turn on the intersection.

I study her for a second, trying to imagine a young Carmilla still in high school. Maybe she was a lot more goth… no, punk. She has that ‘I don’t care for authority’ image that just comes off her in waves.

“I didn’t know they still did job fairs here in the Valley.” I say thinking back to when I was in high school three years ago and how we didn’t get a job fair in school, we had to go to a public one in a park and even then it wasn’t much help because of the sheer amount of students.

“Never said I was from the Valley, cupcake.” She smirks, looking at me for a second before turning her attention back to the road.

“If you aren’t from the Valley where are you from?” I ask, furrowing my brows.

She looks straight ahead, never turning her head to me. “Not from here.” She says and the way she says it makes it clear that I crossed a line, I crossed some type of line that I hadn’t even known existed. But then again, I didn’t really know Carmilla.

All I did know came down to this; she was sarcastic, annoyingly flirty, protective of her job, hard headed and apparently not from here. I don’t know for sure, but this didn’t sit well with me. How could I put my life in the hands of practically a stranger, and attractive stranger but a stranger none the less. No, this couldn’t stay like this.

I turn in my seat, my back against my door while I speak waving my hands around to edge off my nerves. “Look, I don’t know much about you but if we are going to do this whole, you fallow me around everywhere every single day and potentially are going to save my life one way or another the least we can do is actually get to know each other.” I say shrugging my shoulders.

Carmilla snorts, “What, you want to try and be friends? I’m sorry if my job makes you uncomfortable but I like to keep my relationships with clients strictly professional.” She says and her grip on the steering wheel tightens.

I raise my eyebrow at her, “Oh, im sorry that I want to make this long job a bit less awkward, you know what? Forget I even mentioned anything.” I say with a huff before reaching for the knob on the stereo, making the music as loud as my ears could take with my growing head ache.

Ed Sheerans voice comes out of the speakers in soft yet loud harmonies, I love this song. The City just had this nostalgic feeling to it that I could just get lost in, I didn’t feel like I belonged in this city, I didn’t feel like this was my home. How could I call this home when I can barely be myself within its walls? I nod my head to the beet and look out the window while I start to sing along.

“London calls me a stranger… this is not, my home…. Home.” I mumble quietly closing my eyes as his lyrics crash over me in waves.

No, this wasn’t my home and I don’t think it ever would be. Just as the song comes to an end I open my eyes and hold back the stinging in my eyes as the automatic gate opens for the place that holds me prisoner. I start to feel like I cant breathe the closer up the hill we get and by the time the car is parked in the garage I can’t even focus as I stumble out of the car and lean on the side of the door.

“You ok there, cupcake?” Carmilla asks from the other side of the car.

I clench my jaw tightly, my knuckles going white as ball them up in to fists. My anger is irrational, it isn’t meant for her and even if I don’t particularly like her she doesn’t deserve for me to blow up on her for no reason like I didn’t the first day… was that only yesterday?

“Yeah, im fine.” I say as I lean my hands on my knees, holding myself up against the car while I try to settle my breathing.  “Just…” I shake my head, I’m not just about to spill out my sob story to someone who, for all I know would report it straight up to my dad. “I guess I need to start working out more, I got a bit light headed, that’s all.” I lie as I force myself to straighten up and face Carmilla.

Her eyes roam my face for a moment, a disbelieving look on her face before she shrugs. “Suit yourself, come on buttercup.” She says and with a hand behind my shoulder blades she helps me up the stairs and in to the first floor of the house. It doesn’t take long before Perry finds me and has a little freak out, fussing over me.

I lie to her too, but only because the other body guard was there too, Lafontaine, I remember passingly before Perry helps me up to my room where I lay down on my bed with her sitting beside me. “I can’t be back here, Per. I can’t be back here.” I mumble quietly, struggling to hold my composure as much as possible, holding back tears that I know I can’t spill.

Perry’s hand comes to rest on my knee and she gives it a gentle squeeze, “Laura, what’s wrong? Was it that Carmilla girl? Did she upset you?” she asks and I shake my head.

I sit up and look at Perry deep in the eyes, “Perry, I cant be here. I cant pretend I’m something im not, I can’t-” I close my eyes, fighting to speak through the lump in my throat. “I will not allow myself to go back to that dark place, Perry. Not once I was finally getting better.” I say, feeling the first of the tears slide down my cheek.

Perry purses her lips for a long moment, deep in thought before she nods. “I’ll cover for you tonight, just be back before morning and please, Laura be safe out there ok? There’s a reason why we have these people fallowing us around.” She says and I nod, kissing Perry on the cheek.

“Best sister ever.” I mumble as I hug her and she laughs as she pats my back.

“Well, that’s only because I am your only sister.” She says rolling her eyes as we pull apart.

I smile wide and with a squeal of excitement dash to the closet ripping out articles of clothing and fumbling for my phone while I text three people I know will pick me up in three minutes.

**_‘I’m going out, pick me up in 3min. ~TGL’_ **

**_‘On our way, little L. ~Betty.’_ **

**_‘Yaaaay, table dancing! ~Natalie ‘_ **

**_‘NO ONE LET LAURA DANCE ON A TABLE. ~Sara J.’_ **

I smile to myself, I just need to leave for a bit, wrap my mind around this before I come back here. One last night to be myself before I fall in to the rains of this house, before I slowly slide in to the steps my father made out for me. But before all of that, I needed one last night to be me.


	5. beer pong and crazy actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara plays beer pong and Carmilla is stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time without an update, life got real but im back now and hopefully ill continue updating as quickly as I can. Also

LauraPOV

Perry helped me pack my duffle bag and soon enough I received a text saying the girls where already at the spot. I walk over to the balcony and look around, the guy in a black suit walked away from the perimeter of my home and I looked back at a nervous Perry. 

I lift an eyebrow “There is always time for you to pack your own bag and come with me?” I offer giving her a smile. 

Perry shakes her head, walking over to me and cupping my head in her hands. “Nonsense, im not really a party type of girl. Besides, someone has to keep your bodyguard from suspecting you are gone. Have fun and please, be careful Laura.” She sighs tucking in a peace of my hair.

I give Perry a grin, “Stop being such a mom, Per. When have I ever not been careful?” I ask sarcastically as I look around before throwing my duffle bag down from the balcony and in to the bushes. 

“How about the time you broke your arm doing exactly this?” she asks and I laugh, shrugging my shoulders as I stand on the stone ledge balancing perfectly on it. 

“Yeah, but that was before I could actually reach the tree.” I say and emphasize the statement by jumping in to the branch two feet away from the ledge. My hand’s wrapping around the thick branch above me to steady my feet. 

Perry stands closer to the balcony railing, “Be careful and please don’t run off by yourself. There is a reason these people are watching us.” She says and as if on cue, a muscular man walks under the tree, searching the perimeter. 

Perry moves quietly back and I look down and sigh in relief when he continues to walk down the garden. “Well, that was lucky.” I mumble and slip, I grab the branch above me again just in time to stop myself from plummeting. 

I give Perry a grin “I’ll be back before dawn, bye.” I say before climbing down branches and jumping towards the ground, making a run for the bushes before anyone sees me. 

(Curent time) 7:46pm

I’m standing on the corner of the road, waiting for any sight of SJs car, “Come on, hurry up.” I mumble tapping my foot on the ground. I have a short window of opportunity. I could either get away with this perfectly like I did all thought high school, or I could get caught and get two guards on me all the time. 

“Sorry Dad, but one is more than enough.” I mumble as I duck behind a tree when a dark car passes by. “S.J. come on!” I groan, peeking out from the tree side to look at another car that is slowing down as it reaches the corner. 

I sigh in relief and walk out, throwing my duffle bag in to the back seat of the convertible and jumping in. “Took you guys long enough.” I laugh, buckling in as S.J. speeds off.

“Not my fault L. Nat had to change her outfit to come and get you.” S.J. snickers. 

I raise an eyebrow at the girl in the passenger side seat, “What if we met a cute guy at the red light? I still need a date for tonight.” She defends. 

Betty on the other hand, was quietly sitting on my right side buried nose deep in her phone. “Zeta’s just confirmed, DJ-bro is playing at the party.” She says slipping her phone back in to her pocket. 

I frown, “Isn’t DJ-Bro just Mitch?” I ask. 

S.J. laughs, “Dreamy Mitch or crooked nose Mitch?” 

“I don’t know, the one that always calls me ‘chiquita’ “ I shrug, not really knowing there were two Mitches in Zeta Omega Mu house. 

“That’s dreamy Mitch, but not the DJ. Crooked nose Mitch is the one that broke his nose dunking a ping pong at a beer pong table at the beginning of the semester.” Betty explains while SJ and Natalie cackle in the front remembering what apparently was an ‘epic fail’ for the Zeta’s.

“Was that the same party they threw sardines at the Summer Society?” I ask

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The beat of the music is loud against my eardrums, my mind foggy with the mix of alcohol in the cup between my fingers. I smile in to my cup as S.J., Nat, Betty and I dance to the beat between a mass group of bodies. I can feel the heat coming off the people around us, the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and weed also permeate the dimly lit room. 

I take a sip of my fruity drink, wincing at the tang of alcohol that burns my throat after. I twirl around and start to bump and grind with S.J. laughing as she exaggeratedly sings the lyrics to the song. 

“Oh, oh, oh, what do you mean!! Better make up your mind! What do you mean?” she sang, laughing. Justin Bieber’s new song resonated through the DJ’s speakers, turning it from a pumped up ballad into a club song for us to dance to. 

I twirl out of Betty’s grasp only to knock in to someone, spilling my drink all over them. “Oh, shit. I am so… not sorry at all.” I say, my guilty expression melting away at the sight of officer Lawrence dressed in civilian clothes looking a bit pissed. 

She straightens up, her long braid dangling from one shoulder. “A pleasure once again, Hollis.” She grumbles, raising an eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to, oh, I don’t know. Not be in the public eye?” she asks, looking down at me. 

I shrug, “I’m not in the public eye, im at a frat party. Where everyone is either too busy making our or black out drunk to notice. Speaking of should, shouldn’t you be, oh, I don’t know.” I mock her tone, rolling my eyes. “To be finding the guy who broke in to my house?” I throw back.

Her jaw clenches, “The case file is still open and under investigation.” She says curtly. 

I raise an eyebrow, “Good, then I assume LAPD is doing everything in their power to find the man that tried to kidnap me and my sister. Good job, now if you don’t mind. I seem to be in need of a new drink.” I say waving my empty red cup at officer Lawrence before walking past her and in to the Zeta’s kitchen. 

“Pizza or death!” Is cheered loudly from a group of guy’s in the dining room connected to the kitchen, munching on pizza while playing a game of beer pong. I roll my eyes at them, pouring myself a cup of their Zeta Omega Mu special brew punch and making my way over to the game, looking over the brim of my cup as one of the guy’s throws and misses. 

The tiny ping pong ball rolls off the table tennis table and bounces a few times before stopping against my shoe. I lean down, grabbing the yellow sphere in my hand. One of the guys notices and sends me a smile while walking over to me. 

He pops his collar with a cocky grin and everything about the boy oozes preppy rich kid, trust me, I’ve studied with the type my entire life. “Thank you, Chiquita. But don’t hurt yourself.” He says going to grab the ball from my hand. 

I pull my hand back, “I’m sorry?” I ask raising an eyebrow. 

He chuckles, running a hand through his typical blond valley boy gelled hair. Really, could this be any more of a cliché? “Oh, I don’t mean nothing by it, girl. Just don’t want you messing up the game. A babe like yourself shouldn’t be playing a man’s game.” He says, flashing me what I am sure he thinks is a dazzling smile. 

I smile, taking a step closer to his muscular form. His pink polo shirt was too tight against his chest and his beige khakis didn’t go with the shoes he was wearing. “You don’t say?” I ask, twirling the small ball in my hand. I peek over his shoulder and without much effort throw the plastic ball on to the table, making it bounce of the edge of one of the cups and land inside another. 

The crowd “Ooooh’s” and the guy in front of me turns to see the yellow ball floating in one of the red cups. 

“Lucky, shot. Everyone knows babes have no aim.” He scoffs and I raise an eyebrow, is he serious? This little shit. 

“Why don’t we play and I can prove how much this ‘babe’ can outplay you with half the effort, tool.” I say and the group around the table “oohh’s” again at my challenge. 

“You’re on, little hottie. But try not to get to tipsy, bad things happen to hotties when they drink too much.” He says and my jaw drops. 

Did he just? Are you fucking kidding me? He did not just insinuate what I think he did. 

“You are so on, mr. macho.” I scoff walking towards the other side of the table across from him. 

I notice a few guy friend from college and they are quick to help re-fill the cups on my side of the table with beer, telling me they got my back and that I can totally take this punk. Betty, Natalie and S.J. show up just then, cheering as I get handed a yellow ping pong ball by one of the Zeta’s. 

I think the guys name is Drake and his dirty blond hair hangs over his bloodshot eyes, great, our reff is stoned. “Alright, bro’s and lady bro’s, this is going to be a nice clean match, yeah? If it bounces once you cant block, but if it doesn’t bounce you can try to block with one hand. You can’t more the cups on your side of the table and all shots have to be made from the tape line.” He says loudly, waving his hands as if to mark the start of a race its my turn. 

I down the rest of my cup and hand it to S.J. before standing over the tape line and taking aim with my left hand, I launch the ball bouncing it once and making it land in one of the cups in the triangle. 

“Drink up, pop collar.” I say smirking while everyone goes around hollering. 

The guy shrugs, “Beginners luck.” He says before taking aim and shooting the ball in to the air. It bounces once and then twice, knocking in to the side of my red cup but not entering. 

I grab the ball and once more aim, launching it in to the air only for him to clasp it with one hand. He smirks, obviously proud of his feat. I hold back the urge to roll my eyes as he throws and lands it in the middle cup, I down the cup while everyone starts changing ‘chug’ at me, so loud you can barely hear the music. 

I finish the cup, setting it upside down in a corner and wipe my lips with the back of my hand, I clean the ball in a cup of water and take aim. The room breaks in to cheers when I manage to get it in the first cup. The guy gulps down the beer and throws the ball, obviously mad at being shown up by a girl. 

Ah, misogyny how I loath you so. I run a hand threw my hair, its hot in this cramped room. Betty, S.J. and Natalie are next to me, yelling harder than the rest of the room for me to win. 

It’s a long game, me and who I recently find out to be Mitch. The only cups on my side is a small diamond shape while he only has two cups left on his side. His eyes are glazed, his brows furrowed in concentration as he obviously tries to aim with his sluggish body. His aim is off, the ball bouncing on the corner of the table and in to Betty’s hand. 

She hands it to me and leans forward to whisper in my ear, “Come on, L. You can take him, besides… seeing you win is kind of hot.” She says, her lips brushing against the shell of my ear. To anyone who saw us, it would just look like she was s peaking about the match and I tried to keep my blush down. My grin lazy as she hands me the small ball and steps back with Natalie, this got more interesting. 

I shake my head, Betty is just a flirt. She’s just a hook up and not the only hook up I have in my contact list. I sigh, I sometimes grew tired of only hook ups, but at the ‘mo I didn’t really have many options. Girls thought I was cool and sweet, they would want to kiss me and I like kissing girls. It’s a win, win. 

Ugh, Laura stop thinking about this. You have a game to win!! I yell to myself as I shake it off and get ready to win.

I bite my lip and take aim with one eye closed, fighting the buzz and launching the ball. I jump in place when the ball bounces off the rim of one and in to the second cup, “THAT’S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!” I yell as everyone around me laughs and cheers, chanting chug at the guy. 

He smiles as he sets down the cup, “Ill admit, that was a nice shot.” He says, almost slurring. Oh, he was one of those ‘I love you, bro’ drunks, you can just tell. 

I send him a grin, “all my shots have been nice shots.” I say feeling a lot more cocky than usual thanks to the hefty amount of liquid courage in my system. 

He laughs and throws the ball, it bounces twice and he sighs, nodding his head as if resigned to his fate. I aim, my eyes roaming the crowd with a grin, damn who knew a game of beer pong could get this intense?

I set my arm when someone walks up behind, Mitch. My eyes widen and I launch the ping pong ball in my startled state. I ignore while everyone cheers and see the death glare sent to me by black eyes. On the bright side, I just won the beer pong for all of womanhood… on the down side? I am so dead. 

Carmilla Pov

When I see its time for my brake I don’t hesitate to make my out in to the backyard, I pat my pockets and find my small cigarette case, I pop one in my mouth, lighting it quickly while I take a seat on the cement benches. 

I take long drags, winding down from whatever small anxiety I had a few moments ago. It doesn’t take long for my thoughts to go back to the cupcake. What happened to her? 

Was she really that upset over the fact I want to keep the lack of relationship professional? Why would she care? Why do I care?

I shake my head and take another drag, that couldn’t have been it. She was perfectly fine until we got in to the property. Ugh, not to mention Shirley Temple nearly had a cow when I walked in with Laura. Think, Carmilla… this is your job. Was there anything near the entrance that made her unconfutable and freak out? 

Hmmm… I bring my wrist up to my lips, flicking the ash of the cigarete while I press the button. “V.C. reporting, who’s on yard duty?” I ask, taking a drag of my cigarette. 

I hear the beep of the radio in my head peace, “W.K. speaking, I’m on the south lawn is there a U.P.?” Will asks, I wince of course he is going to think there is unauthorized personnel in the north lawn. 

I chuckle and move to speak in to the transmitter, “Sorry Will, no U.P.’s in sight, I just need you to surveil the front entrance. Just in case.” I say.

I hear the beep in my ear, “On it Kitty.” He says and before I can snap at him for calling me that on the transmitter I am already hearing numerous laughter coming in to the line. 

“Keep the line clear, kids. We’re on the clock.” I snap and the line goes silent except for Laf. 

“Sure think, Kitty.” They snicker. Oh, they are going to get it.

I take a final drag, stomping the used cig under the heel of my boot. I start making my way towards the entrance out from the garden when I bump in to Will, he gives a girn and right before I yank him towards me he slips out of my grasp. 

“Sorry north lawn to secure and all that, see you later kitty.” He says quickly rushing away from me. 

“Stop calling me that!” I yell after him only to get his laughter in return. 

Annoying little brothers, he’s lucky we are on the clock or I would kick his ass. I continue to make my way towards the back door when I hear the sound of shuffling near the bush.  
I stop my movements, seeing if it was just the wind but then I hear a grunt and more tussling. 

I place my hand over my gun holster, popping the button and sliding it on to my hand as I silently make my way around the hedges. Just as I turn the edge I hear the sounds more grunting and a figure slipping off the stone fence. 

I call it in, “Lock down, I repeat, lock down. U.P just seen leaving the north east lawn. This is not a drill, targets to be accounted for.” I rush out, I holster my gun and climb the ivy wall as fast as I can to see if I can get a glimpse of whoever just hopped off. I manage to get to the top to see a car pulling out of the sidewalk, four figures in the car. I squint to make out the license plate of the red vehicle. 

“J.P. run license plate Charlie Delta Alpha, 0100.” I say jumping off the fence and jogging back in to the mansion. “It’s a Red Volkswagen Jetta.” I say, making it to the back door where Mel is at. I slip through and rush up the stairs towards the cupcake’s room. 

When I reach the top, I am met with a sight. Brave is blocking the doorway in to Laura’s room, stopping Lafontaine from making sure Laura is unharmed by the intruder.  
“What the hell is going on here?” I ask as I rush over, raising an eyebrow in question. 

Laf huffs, “Perry won’t let me pass to see Laura. I told her its protocol to make sure every member of the family is accounted for but she says Laura is sleeping and asked not to be bugged by us.” They grumble, crossing their arms.

I give them an incredulous look, “Just push Brave here out of the way.” I say making a move to do so. 

Laf stops me, “Ugh, she already threatened to sue for physical assault if we touch her.” They say, obviously frustrated because of this girl. 

I glare at the eldest Hollis, sizing her up. “She’s bluffing.” I say, narrowing my eyes at her. 

“Try me, Mrs. Doom. My dad gives me day of the week bear spray and I am not afraid to use it.” She says pulling out the hand she had behind her back. 

I widen my eyes and raise my hand up, bringing the other to my nose. “Laf, why don’t you go patrol the second floor. I’ll handle this.” I say and set them with a look giving them no room to protest. 

I take a deep breath, stubborn rich kids. How do you deal with stubborn rich kids? I look at Perry “Look, we just saw someone leave the property. We don’t know who that person was, so we need to make sure everyone is accounted for, alright?” I ask as slowly as possible. 

Perry gives me a serious look, “I’m stubborn, not daft.” She ruffles, standing up sleight. “And Laura, is just fine. I was with her right now until Lafontaine started banging on the door like a mad person.” She says, wiggling her hands in front of her. 

I use this to my advantage and snatch the bottle of bear spray from her hand and throwing it to the side, smirking at her. “Hey, you cant just-” I cut her off.

“Disarm a potential threat to my wellbeing and to my client while on the line of duty?” I ask raising an eyebrow, “That’s in my job description, literally. Now, I am under legal contract to protect your sister from any threat, right now you are a threat to her wellbeing for all I know. So, I will give you three seconds to move before I remove you physically from the doorway.” I say, glaring at the curly haired ginger. 

“One.” I say, placing my hands on my hips. 

She raises an eyebrow, “You can’t be seri-” I cut her off. 

“Two.” I say popping the button on the gun holsters at my hip.

“Laura, specifically asked to be left alo-” I cut her off again, pushing my way past her and pushing the door open. 

“Three.” I say, taking hold of my gun and looking around the seemingly empty room. 

My heart beat quickens, I rush toward the bed it looks slept in but not necessarily ruffled in a struggle. I check under the bed and dash towards the closet cautiously keeping my finger on the safety. I pry the door open and empty. 

“Laura?” I call out, moving to the bathroom and knocking on the door. 

“She’s taking a bath.” Perry says from behind me. 

I raise an eyebrow, “I thought you said she was sleeping?” I ask furrowing my eyebrows. 

Perry looks around nervously for a second before speaking in a rush, “She was, but obviously she must have woken up and is now taking a shower.” She says.

I frown, whatever is going on here. I don’t like the smell of it. “There’s no water running.” I deadpan. 

“Well, then, I.. she must be-” I cut Perry off with a look. 

I open the door to the bathroom and shocker, its empty. I return to the room fuming. “Look here, Curley Sue, you have three seconds to tell me whats going on before I call in a man hunt.” I say almost snarling at the tense girl. 

“Laurawasntfeelingwellsoweplannedforhertosneakoutwithfriendsforthenightbeforeshelostit.” She says in such a fast rush I look at her in shock.

“Come again?” I ask, tilting my head to the side. 

She takes a deep breath before worrying her hands while she speaks “Laura wasn’t feeling well and we device a plan so she could have one last day of freedom before she lost it.” She says and I lock my jaw, tightly. 

“So, your telling me that the person that I saw leave the property wasn’t an attacker, but Laura sneaking out.” I say tensely, trying to swallow down my anger. 

“Yes, that would be correct.” She says nodding her head, her curls bouncing with it. 

“Oh, my god are you idiots? She’s a target! Fuck.” I growl out, bringing my sleeve up. “Laf. Come here.” I say and don’t even bother to hear their response as I slide my head peace out of my ear and run a hand through my hair. 

“How do I lose a target in their own, fucking home.” I growl out, rubbing my face with my hands to get some frustration out. 

I hear the door behind me open and Laf pokes their head in “What’s up boss?” they ask and I look at them. 

“Get in here, your target hatched a plan with mine to sneak her out of the house.” I snap at them. 

They look shocked for a moment before grinning at Perry, “Clever.” They say and I give them an incredulous look. 

“No, not clever. Stupid. Very fucking stupid. Shit, this can cost us the entire contract with Mr. Hollis.” I groan running a hand through my hair while pacing. 

“Perry, do you know where Laura went?” Laf asks and I look up to see ginger 2 shake her head. 

“No, I only helped with the sneaking out of the house part and covering for her. The rest is all Laura.” She says shrugging. 

Ugh, cupcake what have you gotten me in to? 

Lar fidgets with their shirt collar for a moment, “Damn, if there was a way to trace Laura..” they mumble and my head snaps up. 

“Ginger 2, what phone does Laura have?” I ask and Perry frowns. 

“An Iphone but I don’t know how that’s going to help you.” She says but I am already rummaging around Laura’s room. 

She’s a rich kid, she needs to have a laptop around here somewhere, besides she’s a college student. I check under her pillows and “Found it.” I say and Lafontaine laughs. 

“Damnit, Carmilla you are a genius!” they say laughing as they make their way to sit next to me. 

I fumble with the laptop, prying it open. “What? Why is she a genius?” Perry asks quickly. Yeesh, Brave really needs a chill pill. 

Laf goes on explaining while I wait until the screen loads up. “If Laura has an Iphone and its connected to the cloud, we can use the find my phone app and track her down.” They explain. 

I open the computer and groan, “Password protected, do you know it by any chance?” I ask Perry. 

She shakes her head, “Fuck.” I mumble looking around her room. What could be her password? I shrug and type in the first thing that came to mind. 

Password: |Sunshine (Access denied)

I look around the room once more, there has to be something a clue…

She had a lot of Doctor Who things, maybe. 

Password: |Doctor Who (Access denied)

I bite my lip and that’s when I see the picture on the lock screen, “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” I mumble before typing in the password I am sure is right. I smirk as the desktop opens up, “I’m in.” I say and waste no time in entering iTunes and the iCloud. 

I hand it over to Laf who types away a few things before almost yelling “Aha!!” 

“She’s at Sunny road on the 105” they say and Perry perks up. 

“Oh, she’s at the Betty’s house.” She says with a sigh of relief. 

I copy all of that down in to my GPS app and send a look towards Laf, “Stay here with her, don’t tell anyone this happened, especially Mr. Hollis. I’ll call you when I get her in the car, call off lockdown.” I say to them and finally rush out of the room to find this girl. 

Oh, I am going to give her a peace of my mind. She thought I was bad before? Let’s see how she likes it when I’m on to her like a shadow. “Let’s just hope we get to here before someone else does, yeah?” Laf asks and I nod my head and flashing down towards the garage, hope the cupcake won’t mind I’m using her car. 

Laura POV

“Oh, crap.” I mumble to myself as I make my way towards Betty, S.J. and Natalie. 

“You won! In your face Richie Rich!!” Natalie yells excitedly bouncing up and down. 

I laugh a bit but look behind me in to the furious black eyes behind me. “Yeah, yay me. Come on lets go cheer with a drink.” I say pushing the group of girls towards the kitchen; maybe if I hurry I can blend in to the crowd. 

I push past some of the Zeta’s and find myself in the dimly lit kitchen, “Oh! I’m making Jagger bombs.” Natalie proclaims pulling S.J. with her. 

I run a hand through my hair and peek out the counter, pressing my back against the wall as soon as I catch a glimpse at the back of the figure fallowing me. “Shit, how did she find me?” I ask myself, peeking out again only to be met with a crowd of drunk, dancing, teenagers. 

I turn around, releasing the breath I hadn’t know I was holding. “That was a close one.” I sigh, leaning my head back against the wall. 

“I would say, it was a bit too close, cutie.” A raspy voice says besides me, making me jump. 

My eyes meet Carmilla’s furious gaze, I give her a week grin. “Hey, Carmilla… fancy seeing you here.” I say stepping away from the wall to make my escape again. 

Carmilla’s hands wrap around my wrist, pulling me back until I am pinned on the wall with her body blocking my escape route. “Hey, Carmilla?? Do you have any idea the trouble I had to go through to find you? Are you that idiotic and childish to actually believe this was an option, cupcake? I hope you realize how fucking stupid this was and how lucky you are that we didn’t tell your dad about you being gone.” She says, lowly in to my ear her hands settling at my hips to push me back against the wall. 

Carmilla pulls back enough so that we can look at each other, I don’t know if it’s the alcohol in my system or the look she’s giving me but my breath hitches a bit, my eyes bore in to those furious black ones and I can’t help but lick my lips… because, uh, alcohol makes them dry. Yeah, that’s why. 

Carmilla looks at me for a second too long, her warm peppermint breath brushes across my lips and its tempting. God, is it tempting. How often does one get a girl as hot as Carmilla to be less than an inch away from your lips? 

Just how it started, the moment ends with Carmilla looking over her shoulder at Betty and the girls. “I think its time you say goodbye to your friends, im driving you home.” She says pulling away from me, the cold air hits my body like an ice bath. 

I shake my head to clear it from whatever insane thoughts where cursing through it and walk over to them, Carmilla hot on my heels. “S.J. tell Betty and Nat that I’m heading home early, alright? I’m just not feeling the party.” I say loudly over the music. 

S.J. raises an eyebrow at me and looks at Carmilla. “Oh, I can definitely see what you’re feeling alright.” She says smirking.

I roll my eyes, “Its not like that.” I explain, shaking my head. 

S.J. laughs, “Cant say I wouldn’t feel it too, she’s hot.” She teases, with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow at her, giving her an ‘are you serious look’. “What? C’mon Hollis, I may be straight but I can definetly appreciate the beauty of a woman. Especially a woman like that.” She says eyeing up Carmilla again. 

I huff, crossing my arms. “Yeah, well. Just pass on the message. 

S.J. takes a sip of her drink, “Definitely, will. Wait till I tell Nat and Betty, you ditched them to get laid.” She laughs.

“What?” Carmilla asks, furrowing her brows. 

My eyes widen in panic, “Nothing. Bye S.J. text me when you all get home!” I say in a rush pushing Carmilla away from the obvious drunk girls and in to the hallway. 

“What was all that about?” Carmilla asks once we make our way towards the back door. 

I shrug my shoulder, giving a fake laugh. “Oh, I don’t know. Drunk girls tend to make presumptions. I don’t know why she would think I was going to sleep with you. Not that you aren’t attractive! But, I like men. So, yeah, men do it for me. Not that I have a problem with lesbians, I think they are great, wonderful in fact. Just, not my thing. Girls I mean… cuz… im straight.” I ramble off walking a few steps ahead of Carmilla in random direction, because I have absolutely no idea where the car is. 

I stop dead in my tracks, turning around to see Carmilla’s humored expression. “Um… where’s the car?” I ask, fidgeting with the end of my shirt. 

“On the other side of the street… in the other direction.” She says, giving me a raised eyebrow. 

“Well… you should have told me before I just walked away in a random direction, rambling about.. things.” I say making my way across the street, Carmilla falling in to step besides me. 

The fact that she’s quiet should worry me, but I am honestly so relieved she isn’t asking questions or that she isn’t glaring anymore. I stop when we get to my car, I wait until she unlocks my door and I slip in silently. I cant help but feel like an idiot, she was right. I wasn’t thinking about my safety, I wasn’t thinking about anyone but myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! hope you all liked it!  
> My tumblr is: http://shanemccutcheonlothario.tumblr.com/  
> For updates bookmark or fallow #CarmillaBodyguardAU on Tumblr


End file.
